


Best Friends, Right?

by Lenawritestrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dramatic Lena, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena and Jess are friends, Lena has fun secret body modifications that we’ll explore later, SuperCorp, The Dress tm, everyone is a mess, lesbians in love, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenawritestrash/pseuds/Lenawritestrash
Summary: Lena is crushing on her best friend and needs an extra push to get the ball rolling.OrLena is a gay mess and struggles getting ready for her first real date with Kara Danvers.





	1. It Was the Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> I just love cute n fluffy. Multi-chapter, if the people enjoy :)

Lena Luthor sits at her desk looking longingly at the door that Kara Danvers just walked out of. Her usual poise slips away as she dramatically drops her forehead to the desk.

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door and Lena straightens quickly, only to slouch again when she sees Jess.

“Are we pouting again today?” Jess asks, placing a cup of herbal tea on the desk.

The billionaire looks up with an eye roll,  
“I haven’t the slightest what you’re going on about, darling.”

“Oh come on, Ms. Luthor. You think I don’t notice your longing sideways glances and secret seductive lip bites? I am a very good assistant, you know. Very observant...” Jess teases. 

Lena looks up pointedly. 

“It’s not super hard to put it together when I see her quite literally skipping into your office at least 4 times a week with her ‘Lena Luthor: all access pass.’” Jess makes an exaggerated gesture to an invisible headline. 

“Okay, fine. Suppose I do have,” Lena pauses to roll her eyes, “a little crush.” 

“That’s an understatement.” The secretary says under her breath.

Lena glares and continues, “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. It’s not like the feeling is reciprocated. We’re best friends. Sisters almost.” She says the last part with a grimace. 

“Oh, come on. Kara Danvers is like in love with you.” 

Lena opens her mouth to protest, but Jess holds up her hand. 

“Sure, she’s oblivious to your painfully obvious flirting. She’s a little weird with the social stuff. I think that’s just Kara. But that girl thinks you hung the stars. She literally talks to Supergirl about how great you are. That’s gay, Lena.” 

Lena gives a smirk. ‘That doesn’t mean much,’ she thinks to herself. 

“Even if you’re right, what am I supposed to do about it?” Lena asks. 

“You could try, I don’t know, asking her out?” Jess asks.

Lena’s head hits the desk once again and she groans, her voice muffled, “Me? Ask her?” 

“Bottoms.” Jess sighs under her breath. 

“What did you say?” Lena asks, her head still leaning against the glass desk. 

When Jess is silent for too long, Lena looks up and frowns when she doesn’t see her.

“Jess?” 

“I’m making some calls Ms. Luthor, one moment!” She yells. 

Jess comes back through the door and around the side of the desk.

“Come on.” Jess says, holding out her hand.

Lena lets her assistant pull her out of her chair, smoothing her black pencil skirt.

“Jess, I have work to do.” 

“Nothing that can’t wait till tomorrow. Anyways you have to get ready for dinner.” Jess says with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Dinner?” Lena raises a questioning eyebrow.

“I called Kara, she’s picking you up at 7.” Jess grins and leads her boss to the car waiting out front. 

 

The car stops in front of Lena’s penthouse.

“Jess, this is so irresponsible. I’m supposed to be running my company. And for what? I can’t ask her out.” Lena complains weakly, as they get out.

“With all due respect Lena, shut up and let this happen.”

 

When they get up to Lena’s place, Jess goes straight to the giant closet. She rustles through dry cleaning bags until she finds exactly what she’s looking for.  
Grabbing a pair of impossibly high heels, she brings the outfit into the bedroom.

“Well, go ahead.” Jess motions to the bag.

Lena unzips it and looks inside, skeptically.

“Oh, no. No way. It’s unprofessional.” Lena says, tossing the bag containing a rather revealing black dress. 

“That’s the point, dummy.” Jess says, wincing when she sees her boss’ face. “Too far?” She adds, sheepishly.

Lena rolls her eyes. She starts to think about where the tight form fitting fabric hugs her and what Kara might think of the plunging, off-the-shoulders neckline before shaking her head. 

“You know, we work together all the time. Wearing this could be like... I don’t know. Sexual harassment.” Lena says, collapsing against her immaculately made king size bed. 

“Clothes can’t be sexual harassment, Lena. Besides she knows it’s a date.” Jess says, nonchalantly.

“She what?! It’s a what?!” Lena sits straight up.

“You said you couldn’t ask her, so I did.” Jess says in a matter-of-fact tone, “Because I’m a good assistant.” 

Lena’s eyebrows arch in uncertainty and her mouth hangs open.

“I have... a date?”

“Yes.”

“With Kara?”

“Yes.”

“With Kara Danvers?”

“Yes, Lena.”

“You asked Kara Danvers to go out with me and she said YES?” 

“YES.” 

“Huh. Excuse me.” Lena says, before walking across the room and locking herself in her massive master bathroom.

“Lena?” Jess asks, knocking at the door.

“Hey, come on. It’s just dinner! You have dinner together all the time. Unlock the door.” Jess jiggles the door knob.

“No!” Lena yells.

“You’re being ridiculous!” Jess yells back, standing on her tippy toes and jumping to get the bathroom key from the top of the frame.

When she finally busts in, Lena Luthor is sitting in her claw foot tub with a glass of champagne in hand.

“What? Where did you get champagne?” Jess asks.

“I’m a billionaire, darling. Don’t ask ridiculous questions.” Lena mumbles.

“This is pitiful.” Jess says.

“The bathroom champagne? I think it’s cool.” Lena examines the challis.

“Not the bathroom champagne. The ‘you moping in a bathtub drinking bathroom champagne’. Isn’t this what you wanted?” Jess asks, sitting on the edge of the tub.

“Of course she’s what I want. She’s beautiful. Ethereal. That’s scary, Jessica. And Luthor’s don’t get scared. I don’t know what it is about her but she just- completely debilitates me. Sweet, innocent, strong Kara Danvers makes my knees weak. I’m LENA LUTHOR. I have never in my life felt so... so vulnerable and out of control.” Lena’s head collapses on her knees.

Jess chuckles and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh god. I’ve gone soft, haven’t I?” Lena asks, peaking at Jess through long raven hair.

“Oh, Lena. You’ve always been soft. Someone just finally broke through your hard shell and found all your gross mushy insides.” Jess says with a laugh.

Lena groans dramatically.

“Come now. Get out of the damn tub. Let’s get you dressed. I bet that sexy outfit I picked out will get you feeling all stone cold and Luthor-y again.” 

 

At 6:30, after doing and redoing her hair and makeup about 3 times, Lena paces back and forth from the floor to ceiling window to the front door, her hair piled into a tight bun away from the expanse of smooth fair skin. Every third time she gets to the door, she checks through the peep hole.

“Can you sit down? You’re making me nervous.” Jess says from the couch.

“Good. You did this.” Lena says, stopping to stare out the window.

“Oh, yes, you’re so right. I did get you your dream date cause you’re too chicken to ask.” Jess says with an eye roll. She takes a small swig of the commandeered bottle of bathroom champagne and joins Lena at the window.

“Hey look, there’s Supergirl!” Jess says, watching as she zips past the window towards the top of the building. 

Lena feels her stomach drop as she catches a glance through the window Jess is leaning against. 

“I’d climb that woman like a tree.” Jess says, taking another drink. 

Lena grabs the bottle of champagne and smacks her shoulder. 

“Ow! What’s that for?” 

“That’s National City’s hero, Jessica. Be respectful.” 

“Like you wouldn’t.” Jess grumbles and Lena hits her again. 

“Ow! Okay oka-“ The doorbell cuts her off and echoes through the penthouse as they both stand frozen by the window. 

“Answer it!” Lena mouths with a slight shove.

“Me? It’s your date!” Jess counters. 

“Shhh! And you’re my assistant!” 

Knock knock. 

“Lena? You in there?” Kara’s voice comes muffled through the door. 

Lena takes a deep breath and straightens her shoulders. She puts on a practiced smirk and channels the version of 24 year old genius billionaire, Lena Luthor that makes grown men cry with the quirk of her brow. 

She opens the door, “Kara-“ 

She freezes. Kara is standing in her doorway in fitted black slacks and a tight royal blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled to show ridiculously toned forearms. Her sleek leather dress shoes combined with Lena’s Louboutin heels put them at eye level.  
Wide blue eyes stare back into hers, looking just as star struck as Lena feels. Did they somehow get closer? Lena fights the urge to brush a stray strand of blonde hair that has escaped from Kara’s ponytail.

“Wow you guys haven’t blinked in a scary long time.” 

Kara and Lena both startle and look to where Jess has been watching them. 

Crimson spreads across Kara’s face and Lena bites back a smile. 

Kara clears her throat, “You look wow-just wow, Lena. You’re so... wow.” Kara shifts and rubs at the back of her neck. 

Lena watches the fabric strain as it outlines Kara’s bicep and she actually starts to feel a bit faint. 

“Thank you, darling. And look at you, you look simply ‘wow’ as well.” Lena says, regaining herself with a teasing tone and a wink that sends Kara blushing again. 

“Can I just say,-“ Jess starts before Lena cuts her off with a look. 

“Jess, thank you so much for helping me um- with these plans, I’ll see you at the office?” Lena puts a hand on her shoulder to usher her out. 

Jess raises her eyebrows as she squeezes around Kara, who places a hand on her shoulder before entering the apartment. 

“Have a great night, Jess.” Kara winks and Jess smiles smugly. 

“Okay, bye ladies! Have fun!” 

Lena shakes her head with a grin as Jess retreats with a wink down the hall. 

“Sorry about her... enthusiasm. She loves meddling.” Lena says as she closes the door, turning back to Kara, who’s eyebrows are knit close in worry. 

“Kara, are you okay?”

“You really like me? Like that?” 

Lena smiles and steps closer. The tension eases away as she looks into the eyes of the person she trusts most and suddenly she can’t fathom why she had ever been so nervous. “I really like you, Ms. Danvers. From the second I met you and every moment sin-“

“Oh Rao, I don’t know why I thought I could do this. I lied to you.” Kara interupts with a slight break in her voice. 

“I don’t look ‘wow’?” Lena teases uneasily, glancing down at her outfit, assuring herself that she does in fact look decidedly wow. 

Kara smiles sadly, “You look gorgeous. That’s not it. I just- I- If we’re going to... you know. Well not... look, Lena, I-we should be honest about everything and I haven’t been completely honest with you, about who I am. I thought I could get through this but I can’t lie to you for even a minute more. I’m not who you think I am.” Kara says, adjusting her glasses. 

“You have another secret identity?” Lena asks, incredulously. 

“Wait, did you say another one?” Kara asks. 

“Well yeah, I mean you’re...” Lena looks around the otherwise empty apartment and whispers, “Supergirl.” 

“What!?” Kara’s blue eyes get grow comically wide and Lena can’t help the little laugh that escapes. 

“What do you mean what? Your disguise is a pair of glasses and a hair tie, darling. Not to mention you say Rao every other word and I seem to recall something about a flying bus...” 

A crinkle forms between Kara’s brows, looking thoroughly confused. She opens her mouth to speak a few times but nothing comes out.   
Lena reaches out and places one hand on the other woman’s elbow while the other one gently caresses her cheek. 

“And come on, as if I wouldn’t recognize your eyes... “ She puts Kara’s glasses to the side. “All your little things.” Lena says softly, her thumb brushing over the faint scar between her eyebrows. 

“You don’t hate me?” Blue eyes dart to the side, but Lena catches her chin. 

“I could never hate you, Kara. Ever.” Lena pauses thoughtfully, “Although, I’m a little hurt you didn’t know I put it together. You know, since I’m a genius and I know everything.” 

A crooked smile spreads across Kara’s face as she wraps her arms around Lena, eliciting a surprised yelp as she pulls her off the ground into a tight hug.  
Lena loops her arms around Kara’s neck, pressing her forehead against her best friend’s.   
Their laughter starts to die down, and they look affectionately into each other’s eyes. Lena thinks to kiss Kara, just as Kara’s stomach growls loudly. She grins sheepishly and sets Lena down,

“I believe I was promised a date with food.” 

Lena grins as she laces her fingers through Kara’s and pulls her towards the door. 

“Come on, Supergirl.”


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh shit, Lena. When I said I’d climb Supergirl like a tree, I wasn’t thinking about Kara. I mean now I am but-“ 
> 
> Lena grabs the stack of quarterly reports on her desk and throws them at her assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day after Kara and Lena’s first date. Here we see some of the Superfriends’ reactions- or assumptions rather, in the aftermath. Next chapter they fuck, for sure. I promise.

Kara floats on her back under the expanse of dark night sky, watching the spattering of constellations that spike memories of Kryptonian legends.  
She brushes her fingertips against her own lips. A disbelieving grin spreads across her face at the lingering ghost of Lena’s lips pressed to the corner of her mouth.  
Closing her eyes, she pictures her best friend standing in the doorway just hours ago, after their first real date. The way her laughter had tapered and the confidence in her wide green eyes faltered as she stepped towards Kara.  
With a content sigh, Kara zeroes in on Lena’s heartbeat and let’s its calming consistency lull her to sleep. 

In the morning, Kara all but skips into CatCo. She even grabs an extra coffee at Noonan’s for James. 

“Kara.” James takes the coffee with a nod, ushering her into his office. 

“James!” She says, far too loud. 

James cocks his head in confusion, “Anyway... I just wanted to check in. Are you okay?” 

“Okay? I’m amazing! How are you? How’s the Guardian stuff?” The words tumble out of Kara’s mouth at an above human speed. 

“Is it alien crack? Is that what this is? Did you find alien crack?” 

Kara laughs and punches his shoulder with enough force to leave him grimacing. 

“Oops,” she grins sheepishly, “I’m not doing drugs, James. I had a date last night. I’m just really happy.” 

Realization spreads across his face and he smiles somewhat deviously. 

“I only ask because Supergirl floating across the sky last night got some attention.” James picks up the iPad on his desk, pulling up a picture with the headline ‘Supergirl: Putting the Super in Supernaps’. 

Kara rolls her eyes, “Supernaps? That’s the dumbest headline I’ve ever seen. Why is that even a headline? I wasn’t ASLEEP. I was just... processing.” 

“Processing that Supergirl got laaaid!” He whispers excitedly through his hands, cupped around his mouth like a megaphone. 

“I- uh- psh. No. I didn’t. We didn’t... make love- gosh. However, I will disclose, that there was a kiss. We kissed.” 

“Who is he? She?” James pauses, “They?” 

“I appreciate your inclusiveness, but I’m not telling you. I haven’t even told Alex yet, and I don’t even know what we ARE. It was one date. But also I think I’m in lo-“ Kara’s interrupted but her phone buzzing. 

The text is from Lena, containing a link to the ‘Supernaps’ article with an accompanying ‘lol’.  
Kara goes crimson. 

“Oh Rao. Lena saw that stupid article. She’s gonna think I’m a nerd!” 

“You are a- oh my god it’s Lena. You went out with Lena.” James says, looking uncharacteristically goofy as he grabs his own face dramatically. 

“I- ” Kara struggles to counter. Narrowing her eyes playfully, she continues, “Shut up. I will throw you into the sun.” 

 

———-

Read 0930 

Lena looks at her phone with a concerned arch to her brow, typing and retyping a follow up to her original ‘lol’. 

“She’s probably just embarrassed that you caught her being all gay.” 

Lena jumps and drops her phone, swiveling on her chair quickly to see Jess standing over her shoulder. 

“Jesus!” Her hand flies to her chest. 

“Nope it’s just me. Jess.” The other woman says, amused. 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Lena takes a deep breath to try and slow her thundering heart. 

“I called your name from the door like three times.” Jess grins smugly, “But someone was a little too... distracted.”

“If you don’t shut up I’ll have my new lady friend throw you into the sun.” 

Their eyes widen at the same time. 

“Wait-“ Lena starts. 

“Is Kara Danvers Supergirl?” Jess nearly yells. 

Lena shushes her loudly. 

“Oh my god, she IS.” 

“Fuck.“ 

“Oh shit, Lena. When I said I’d climb Supergirl like a tree, I wasn’t thinking about Kara. I mean now I am but-“ 

Lena grabs the stack of quarterly reports on her desk and throws them at her assistant. 

Jess dodges them, giggling, “I can’t believe you fucked Supergirl and you weren’t even going to tell me. I mean come on, I set you up with her!” 

Lena chokes on nothing just as a loud crash on the balcony has both of their heads snapping towards the window.  
Supergirl pulls herself out of the rubble, face bright red, dusting herself off. 

“Kara!” Both women exclaim. 

Lena sends Jess a pointed look before focusing on Supergirl. 

“Oh, hey ladies. I didn’t mean to um eavesdrop but uh, I was on my way here and my hearing is actually really very good and I uh got distracted because I heard... and then... well.” The Girl of Steel looks off to the side, scratching the side of her head. 

Jess stands with her mouth agape, Lena puts her head in her hands, and Kara tries to fit pieces of cement back where they belong. 

“I didn’t know she would hear me... when I said the thing about fucking Supergirl.” Jess whispers, leaning in close to Lena’s ear. 

“I can actually still hear you.” Kara says, shifting on her feet. 

“Oh for god’s sake.” Lena buries her face further into her palms, “Jess? Go back to your desk, please.” 

“Yep!” Jess speed walks through Lena’s office and shuts the door behind her. 

“I’m really sorry about your balcony, I’ll get it fixed.” Kara sits against the edge of the balcony and stares at the Supergirl-sized hole with a shy smile. 

Lena can’t help but return the smile. She navigates the broken concrete and sits next to Kara on the ledge. 

“I didn’t mean to tell Jess your secret.” Lena says softly, “I just wanted her to know I could have her thrown into the sun. And I definitely did not tell her we... oh god.” 

Kara grins and puts her arm around the other woman’s shoulders, placing a kiss at her temple.  
Lena looks over, a confused yet satisfied arch to her brow. 

“I actually brought two NDAs over today because I was going to tell Jess. That I’m Supergirl, I mean. Not that we did or didn’t...ahem.” Kara clears her throat, reaching under her cape, “I don’t want you to have to lie to your best friend, I know that uh really sucks.” 

Lena wraps her arms around Kara, burying her face in her neck. 

“You’re my best friend.” Lena says, almost inaudibly, but for those with super hearing, it was clear as day. 

“Well, best friend, we’d better go inside. You never know where those damn reporters are sneaking around.” 

Lena snorts and let’s Kara lift her across the balcony. 

———-

“Don’t be mad.” 

Alex narrows her eyes at her sister standing in her doorway. 

“You only say that when you’re about to tell me something that’ll make me mad.” 

“Fair. But really don’t worry because I already got the NDAs signed.” 

“NDAs? Plural?!” Alex smacks her own forehead and pulls her sister into her apartment. 

“Damn kid. Good luck.” Maggie pipes from the couch, raising her beer towards Kara. 

“Guys, it’s really not a big deal. She already knew-“ 

“Lena?” Maggie and Alex say at the same time. 

“What?” Kara asks, looking suspiciously between the two of them. 

“Well she is an actual genius, Kara. The woman has two doctorates.” Alex says, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

“Not to mention she’s like in love with you dude. Why would she not recognize you without your glasses?” Maggie adds. 

Alex punches Maggie’s shoulder. 

“What?! You already knew she liked me? And you didn’t tell me?” Kara’s face falls into her signature pout. 

“We had a bet.” Maggie shrugs and Alex hits her harder. 

“Maggie, love, you’re not helping.” Alex says through her teeth. 

“Right, sorry babe. Come here, kiddo.” Maggie reaches to Kara, “Listen, we figured one of you would break eventually and if you didn’t we were totally gonna set you up.” 

“Well well well. Looks like no one wins the bet. Because neither of us broke. Jess set us up.” Kara says smugly. 

“Oh my god we owe Winn money.” Alex whispers and Maggie forcefully drops her beer on the table. 

“Unbelievable.” Kara glares at the couple before pouting to the kitchen to eat as much of their food as Kryptonianly possible. 

“Do you think they already slept together?” Maggie whispers. 

“I CAN HEAR YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @lenawritestrash !!

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @lenawritestrash !!


End file.
